


Soon Everyone Knew

by quietwandering



Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: M/M, Vignette, i guess it's called stigmatophilia, there's no tag for this kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietwandering/pseuds/quietwandering
Summary: And more, I will not say
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Kudos: 19





	Soon Everyone Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Very short piece set at a nondescript point that is basically a big thirst post for Morrissey's big gay love of having himself drawn on. 
> 
> Title is [A Swallow on my Neck](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gODxELcOtUQ) by Morrissey ([and Johnny got a tattoo of a swallow on his neck a few years ago, _so_](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ad6fe2ba1cfaedf30db1bbc678a4aff9/tumblr_nog1vqrv7O1tzzt7go1_1280.jpg))

I pulled anxiously at the scarf around my wrists, twisting uneasily beneath Johnny. I had anticipated this was a terrible idea. I really shouldn’t have been shocked by that though as most anything that came from my mouth was an unequivocal disaster. “Johnny, um…” 

“Shh, I’m thinkin’,” Johnny said, ominously swinging the black permanent marker around for emphasis. 

“I thought we agreed that should be my job,” I said without my usual confidence, breath shallow and uneasy. “The world may perish if you do that for too long.”

In warning, Johnny shook another nearby scarf at me, and I managed to get my mouth to stay closed for a time. Scooting up a little, Johnny wriggled appreciatively against my groin before he leaned down towards my chest. “I’ve just the thing.” 

The briefest touch of the pen against my skin was enough to make my cock throb uncomfortably in my jeans, my head pressing back against the bed at the erotic sensation of being marked in this visceral way. I pulled harder at my restraints, moaning brokenly, desperately, at each soft scratch -- the chemical scent imprinted on my brain like a brand iron to leather. “ _Johnny_.” 

“Hold still, Mozzer. I want this to look good,” Johnny crooned with a mischievous tone. I wanted to ask, wanted to know so badly what he was writing, to know exactly how my body would proclaim subservience to this man who was my entire world, but I knew I’d never get an honest answer. Instead I pressed my face into my arm to try and calm myself down, to breathe, but only the slightest flick of the pen would make a wail of pleasure force itself out of me, my feet kicking into the bed in the agony of my overwhelming ecstasy. 

Worst of all, I couldn’t get any friction. Johnny was leaned just enough away that my clumsy thrusts met only the slightest touch, and I still couldn’t get my hands free, couldn’t roll over to rub against the bed, couldn’t ease any of the desperation pulsing through me. “Please -- please, Johnny. _Please_.” 

“Almost there, just a bit more,” Johnny said, moving his other hand from the bed to my shoulder, pinning me in place. I pulled my lip between my teeth, biting till I could taste blood, until I finally felt the marker pull back and offer me a brief reprieve from the torment. “Perfect.” 

Blinking, I strained to look down and felt a deep flush stain my cheeks. There, carefully inked in blocky letters, “ _Lover_.” A small smile crept onto my face as Johnny pushed our lips together, reaching to free my hands. I urgently grabbed at Johnny’s shoulders, rolling us over, and frantically thrusted my hips against his, moaning at each flick of his tongue.

I shuddered as I began to come, and I reverently touched at the letters drawn on my skin with shaky fingers, tracing them, memorizing them. Johnny’s fingers affectionately stroked through my hair and rocked me through the aftershocks, kissing my temple and nuzzling my cheek. “I’ll love you, dear, I’ll love you,” I breathed, eyes shutting contentedly. “Till China and Africa meet."

**Author's Note:**

> For your enjoyment:  
> 1)[Marry Me](https://media.tenor.com/images/78adb8b87f4f7ea5b7d75b51a80a8605/raw)  
> 2)[Initiate Me](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/95/12/e7/9512e708f430c9fbf3a8aaa31201f41d.jpg)  
> 3)[Singer](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a0/8c/91/a08c910143066e2030703f1b357df81c.jpg)  
> 4)[Honey](https://www.musicbanter.com/attachments/pop/2774d1212668440-morrissey-morrissey-honey.jpg)  
> 5)[Arse](https://static.gigwise.com/artists/Image/morrissey-cheeky.jpg)


End file.
